The present disclosure relates to a device for attaching to a snowmobile ski. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wheeled device for attaching to a ski of a snowmobile to more easily move the snowmobile over a snow-free or ice-free surface.
Snowmobiles are vehicles configured to travel over snow and ice. Snowmobiles have tracks, typically with spaced apart lugs configured to penetrate snow and grip ice to propel the vehicle as the track is moved in a loop that is powered by an engine. Snowmobiles have skis located at the front of the vehicle to grip into snow and ice where the skis are used to the steer the vehicle. In order to effectively grip the snow and ice, the skis can have carbide runners that penetrate snow and grip ice.
While the skis with carbide runners are effective to steer the snowmobile over snow and ice, the skis with carbide runners are not efficient in moving the snowmobile over land or other dry surfaces, such as a floor of a building or a bed of a truck or trailer. When moving a snowmobile over or other dry surfaces, the skis have a tendency of sliding or skidding, which adversely affects the ability to steer the snowmobile. Additionally, the carbide runners and along with the skis can excessively wear over a short period of time when traveling over dry surfaces.